Never Let Her Go
by Stydia Is Life
Summary: Beck broke up with Jade cause she's always so jealous. But what if he found out someone asked her out will Beck finally feel what Jade has always felt?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or the show Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Beck broke up with Jade cause she's always so jealous. But what if he found out someone asked her out will Beck finally feel what Jade has always felt?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's P.O.V<strong>

It feel the pain everyday when I'm not standing next to her with my arm attached to her waist. Or getting to kiss her beautiful full lips whenever I want to. But I gave it all up the moment I did not open that door but it's okay we need this so thing's can get better I keep telling myself. But I know it's a lie everyone around me knew something was wrong.

My friends knew the most they saw how bad I was hurting on the inside by just looking at me. But I know that Jade is hurting the most when I didn't open that door cause I'm a complete fucking asshole. But everyday I saw her since the incident she seems to just feel fine and it's only been one month. Now guys are just throwing themself at her and there is one asshole in particular Ryder Daniels.

**Jade's P.O.V**

It's been one month since he didn't open that stupid door I cried myself to sleep for about half that month. I always thought he was going to walk through my door and that we were going to fix it all and come back together. But that never happened it was never going to happen. So I just had to get over it and get on with my life if I was going to become someone important.

My life became a routine wake up, go to school, come home, eat do homework, write songs or scripts, and got to sleep. Then wake up and do it all over again. Since me and him broke up I haven't talked to anyone in the gang because they weren't my friends they never were they were always his friends. Well except Cat. But I hate that I miss picking on Tori, and Robbie and his perverted puppet, and Andre always humming some little tune while we're at lunch, and Cat always taking about something ridiculous her brother did. But most of all I miss Beck I hate that I miss him because I know that everything that I miss will never come back again.

**3 months later**

**Beck's P.O.V**

Everyday gets worse I wake up and she's not there by my side it's been 3 whole fucking months. I know what your thinking if I miss her that much why don't I fight for her. But you don't get it I'm tired of fighting. But I know she will come back and we will be together again and everything will go back to normal. Or at least I hope it will.

**Jade's P.O.V**

So it's getting easier by the day's but not a day goes by that I don't think of Beck. But I'm starting to get my life together this is the longest we have ever broken up so I know it's real this time. I take it upon myself to just get over him and accept a date from Ryder he has been no stop with asking me out since my break up with Beck. I decided to give him a chance and let's hope I won't end up being made a foul of in the end.

**No One's P.O.V**

It's Saturday afternoon and the day has come for Jade to get ready for her date with Ryder so she hopped in the shower just praying she won't regret this chance she is giving him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or the show Victorious.**

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V<strong>

It's Saturday afternoon and the day has come for Jade to get ready for her date with Ryder so she hopped in the shower just praying she won't regret this chance she is giving him.

Getting out of the shower Jade had enough time to figure out what she was going to wear and do with her hair and how she was going to wear her make up. But she didn't know if she had enough time to digest the fact that she was going on a date with a boy other then Beck. She knew this was big this ment he was never going to come back if it came to this.

After giving her self sometime to dwell on the good memories with Beck she thought about the bad ones that have led them to ending it. She walked into her closet and picked out a white high wasted skater skirt with, black heels, and a royal blue long sleeved velvet crop top. She did a simple make up look nothing extreme and like usual she curled her raven hair in loose waves. Putting on a a ring and a necklace to tie the look together she looked at her self in the mirror.

She hasn't worn anything other then black or grey since her mom left them. But now she looks at herself and realize that maybe it's time for a change. Maybe she needs something fresh in her life and maybe she can fix her relationship with her father and maybe things will get better. She still had about two hours before Ryder came and picked her up and they started their date. So she decided to find her father and have a good talk.

*Knock Knock*

"Dad can I talk to you for a minute?" Jade asked with intimidation in her voice. "Sure Jadelyn." Her father James stated giving his daughter his full attention once she sat in the chair across from him at his desk.

**An Hour & Half Later**

Jade walks over to her father and gives him a hug. "I love you dad." She tells her dad as she embraced him. "I love you to Jade." James told his only daughter asked he hugged her back. Walking down to the kitchen Jades father asked her " So where are you going getting all dressed out?" She pondered the thought before she answered him. "No where just thought I would take my father out to get some ice cream." She said with a smile. "We'll let me go change and we can be on our way okay." He told her with a smile and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Walking up to her room she grabbed her phone and called Ryder and told him the date was off and he started yelling at her and calling her every name in the book but she was okay with it she hung up her phone and turned it off. "JADE I'M READY" James yelled from downstairs. She ran down and in a matter of minutes her father & her were on there way to the ice cream shop.

It was late at night rain was pouring from the sky and a bang at the door woke Jade from her sleep. Jade ran down the stairs and looked through the peep hole and could not believe who was outside her door at two in the morning soaking wet.

"Beck what in the hell are you doing her it's late." The raven haired beauty whispered and grabbed him by his arm and bringing him inside from the cold rain. "I'm sorry Jade I'm sorry I was stupid and didn't open that fucking damn door. I'm sorry I let you go and gave up on us cause I love you more then I love myself. I love more then I will love anyone ever and I cant picture myself with anyone other then you Jade." Beck said taking steps closer to her to make the distance between then deacrease. "Jade when I heard you were going on a date with that man whore Ryder I didn't know what do with myself. I just thought that you were better off without me in your life and that you were all ready over me and I didn't want to ruin you life anymore."

She just looked at him and said nothing. " Jade please say something if you want me to leave I will but please ju..." Before Beck could finish his sentence she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him for the first time in a long time. His hands went to the back of her thighs and lifted her up the wrap her legs around him and they continued their heated and passionate make out. "You love me again." He told her as he pressed their foreheads together. "Who said I stopped." Jade said giving him a peck on the lips before unwrapping her legs from him and grabbing his hand and leading him to her room.

Beck always thought he would never get jealous over Jade but that was when he had her once he lost her he felt the pain. Now that he has felt what it's like he wanted to hold Jade tight and never let her go.

**I hope you guys like the story review and tell me what you think. I love you all and until next time I will write you guys later.**


End file.
